A Light Through The Darkness
by Musical Vamp
Summary: Haruhi's cousin comes  to Ouran. It was not even a day yet and she owns a debt to the host club. As she look for a black dress in the Black Magic Club Room she stumbles upon something she didn't expected. Read to find out more.
1. A Little Bit Of DejaVu

-1Hi! This my 1st fanfiction. I sorry if there is OOCness. . well yea enjoy. D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.  
"Talking"  
SHOUTING

'_Thoughts'_  
_-flashback-  
_**"speaking in unison"**  
_**People's POV**_

Chapter 1: A Little Bit Of Deja-Vu?

Image POV.

I'm here at Ouran. New kid jitters are getting to me. But it's a good thing Haruhi's with me. I won't feel left out that much. School pretty much ended. Student were staring at me. I know why they stare it's probably because I'm so out of place. I was the only one there with out a uniform. I didn't really like the girl's uniform. So I ask my dad to get the boy' uniform for me. I won't feel out of place tomorrow much. There were these twins they were all over Haruhi! She didn't do anything! She ignored them! Then they came and bother me. I did nothing too. But the Haruhi told them to leave me alone. Now I'm heading to a place in Ouran where Haruhi does her host club duties. The way she describe them, they sound hilarious.

"HARUHI! My daughter I've miss you so much!"

Some blonde guy ran up to her and crushed her into a bear hug. Then i remember what Ranka-oji-san told me.

_-Flashback-_

"Listen to me, Mika" oji-san said. I rolled my eyes at my real name. "If you see a blonde haired guy with blue eyes ,who is overly idiotic and overly dramatic go near Haruhi. You do your best to keep him away from her. He is a pervert!"

"Hai!"

_-Flashback end-  
_  
I see it was the guy oji-san mentioned, so then I try to pry him way Haruhi. But he won't budge. I tried some more but still he wouldn't move.

"Image help!" Haruhi said with her last piece of breath. So then I grab what was near me. I saw a vase and smashed against the blonde's head.I saw I did not do damage and he was conked out on the floor.

"Image, you didn't have to go that far."

"I know, but he was pissing me off. And Oji-san said so."

" He should be okay. And don't listen to otou-san he just paranoid."

"Ahem."

I looked who that came from. I saw a raven-haired boy pushing up his glasses. A glare was coming from his glasses. I knew he was up to no good. 

"Haruhi, who is you friend you brought upon us today?"

6 boys crowded around us in curiosity including the half-conscious blonde. I saw that the twins were there too.

"This is my cousin, Mika Fujioka. But she prefers to be called Image."

"I see. You are the daughter of Kei Fujioka. You sometime model when the other model do not come to their photo shoot. You came here because your dad is in America and you didn't want to leave Japan because of that your dad sent you to Haruhi's"

"What the Fuck? How do you know all that information?"

"I have my source. And right now my source tells me you have to pay 800,000,000 yen."

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY?"

"You see that?" The raven-haired pointed to the pieces of the vase that are laid around the blonde. "That vase you smashed cost 800,000,000 yen. It's school property you know."

Oh my gosh! I wasn't thinking. I could give my 10,000,000 yen to shorten the debt. But that the only money that was given to me for the year. I looked over to Haruhi for some answers. I remembered the story she told me how she got into the host club. I sighed.

"Uhhh...excuse me glasses man. I could work as a female host to pay my debt off like Haruhi... uhhh that way the host club could umm...spread happiness to not only girls but as guys as well? and ah.. the money dollars could go cha-ching cha-ching?"

The glasses guy pushed his glasses up a bit.

"First, My name is Kyouya Ootori and not glasses man. Second, I also think you should work as a hostess too. You start today."

"Umm... Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi interjected.

"Yes?"

"I want to be a female host to instead of a male host. Is there any possible way I could be a female host?"

"WHAT A SPLENDID IDEA! Spreading happiness to everyone why not go for it, mother! We have another daughter to add to the family!" The blonde said.

"Excuse me? Yes umm.. I need to know your name since yea i don't want to give out name that could hurt people feeling." I said.

"I'm Hikaru, and this is Karou."

"I'm Hunny. This is Usa-chan. That's Mori."

"I'm Tamaki! You can call me otou-san my dear daughter!"

"Nice to meet you all."

"Haruhi! Where this" Tamaki handed a white semi-frilly dress. Tamaki look me up and down.

"You should have a type you know."

"A type what? A type of boyfriend?"

"No! Of course not! You not allowed to have a boyfriend. Ever!"

I rolled my eyes. I could see he takes the family thing seriously. Tamaki started to circle me. He was making clucking noises.

"Ah ha! I've got it! You are Yang! And you!" He points to Haruhi. "You are Ying!"

"Huh?" We said.

"Don't you get it?! You guys are like darkness and light. White and Black. Guilty and Innocent. Sweet and Sour. Soup and Rice. Moon and Sun.Party an-"

"Right...You talk to much."

All of a sudden Tamaki goes into a corner and sulks. He starts crying. Did I do that? I went over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looks at me with teary puppy dog eyes.

"Daughter #2,you hurt my feeling."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, uhh, otou-san. Please stand up." He did as he was told. So I hugged him. 

"Now, don't take this hug another way. I did it because I feel it makes people feel better."

Tamaki smiled and patted my head as I let go of him. Then he so goes in to a pose superheros do when they point to people.

"Yes! You two come into one package. You are the Ying and Yang type. It's settle. Now Image go to the Black Magic Club to get a black dress, hurry back to club duties are about to begin." 


	2. A Puppet's Love

-1Hi! Again . I know the last chapter was a drag. Well i think so at least. Like i said I'm a first timer in this.yea .

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

"Talking"  
SHOUTING  
_-flashback-_  
**"speaking in unison"**  
_**People's POV**_  
_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: A Puppet's Love

Image enter the door that leads to the Black Magic Club. The club room looked like something from an old haunted castle. Image was excited. For she loves these kinds of thing. She walked down the stairs to find a cat puppet. She picked it up and put it on her right hand.

"Thank you!" an unknown voice said.

"Your welcome...What who's there?!"

"Right here on your hand."

She looked at the puppet.

_'Holy Shataki Mushrooms! It talked! Wait why am i surprised? I seen creepier stuff than this'_

"Hi! My name is Image. What's yours"

"My name is Beelzenef"

"What were you doing on the floor?"

"My owner dropped me"

"I see can you tell me where can I find a black dress?"

"Yes, please follow me." Beelzenef some how lead the way with Image's right hand. They came across a dimly lit gothic room. "It's over there" Beelzenef pointed to a dresser in front of them. Image found a dress that looks like Haruhi's and put it on.

"Image, Can you find my owner?"

"I can't now. I have to work at the host club. Apparently I have to pay a debt cause I broke a vase. But i will look for your owner after I'm done. Mean while, you can stay with me. Is that okay?"

"I guess I can wait."

Image smiled and kisses Beelzenef on the cheek because he was so darn cute. The puppet somehow blushed. Image Finally came to the club room. There were only girls in the club room. She saw there were a lot of girl clients with Haruhi.

"AHHHHHH!! What have you brought to the host club! The accursed thing! A curse will be on you! Oh Dear God! Save my Daughter #2! Hurry and th-"

"SHUT UP!" Image pressed Beelzenef to her chest so he wouldn't hear Tamaki " Stop saying mean things. You're hurting his feelings! Gosh. Why make him feel more worse when he lost his his his ...Dad! Gosh. You're so insensitive!"

She saw he went back to his corner sulking. She rolled her eyes and decide to apologize to him later. She walked her way to Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi don't apologize to us. we already knew you were a girl. It's awesome that join the host club. I had a real fun time with you." One girl said. All the girls nodded.

"Umm... Hi everybody." Image said a bit shyly. She looked on the floor not meeting anyone gaze for she feared that they might not like her.

"Kawaii!!" The girls screamed. Image looked up and saw she and Haruhi were surrounded by girls.

"You guys look so cute in those outfits. Like you know...The white angle and the dark angel. They need each other to balance each other out." Another girl said.

Image smiles. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Umm... Mika, but please call me Image."

"Can we call you Night? And Haruhi, Day?"

"Sure"

Kyaa went the the girls. The host club went on well until closing time. 

"Heh. Hosting is easy. We could fly through this in a breeze." Image said as she lay in Haruhi lap.

"Don't say that. Kyouya-senpai find ways to wheedle some more money from us." Haruhi said.

"Kuu...That sucks."

"Not really, It's fun to be in the host club."

"I guess."

"You know, I'm not leave the host club when I finish paying my debt."

"You love the club that much?"

"Yea. The club is like my second family. I love them so much. I want you o join in this family too." Haruhi smiled.

"Maybe, I will join." Image smiled back.

Haruhi was reading while Image slept a bit while listening to her mp3 before finding Beelzenef owner. But Beelzenef didn't really care now. He wants to be with his new mommy. He wants his daddy like his mommy too.

"Host Club!" A furious voice said. The aura the voice gave off was malice and revenge. "Which one of you took Beelzenef!" Beelzenef heard his name and looked for who it came from. It was from Umehito Nekozowa

"Daddy!" Beelzenef cried. Nobody could here him except Nekozowa and Image. "Daddy! SHUT UP! Mommy's sleeping!"

"You see, you see! You made him angry daughter! I will protect you! I will-"

Umehito K.Oed Tamaki in one punch. He was furious.

"What are you talking about, Beelzenef? Huh? You don't have a mommy." Nekozowa run to Beelzenef and tried to get him but he missed. Finally he got him. He gripped him hard so he won't get away.

"Daddy let me go! You are hurting mommy!" Beelzenef cried.

"I don't know what you are talking about,Beelzenef. What is this mommy thing huh? How many times do I have to say it you don't have a mo--."

Nekozowa stopped as he heard soft crying and then the crying got louder.Nekozowa felt something skip out of his grip. He saw Beelzenef still there. Beelzenef saying some nasty things to him. He saw Haruhi stomped towards him pissed. It all happened fast. Neko-senpai got slap by Haruhi. Then Haruhi ran towards the open doors to follow Image. Tamaki yelling at Neko-senpai about hurting his daughter. Beelzenef also yelling at him about mommy. In the end, Neko-senpai told everybody to shut up and asked Beelzenef where did mommy go. Beelzenef lead the way. They did not have to go far. Haruhi and Image two doors down. Haruhi had hold Image. Image softly crying and talking a bit.

"Haru-chan, who was that person. He hurt Beelzenef and me. I feel so guilty for leaving Beelzenef." Image said through her tears.

"Mommy!" Beelzenef cried. Suddenly Beelzenef flied from Nekozowa and floated into the middle of the room and started spinning around. Lights came from him.

"BEELZENEF!" Nekozowa and Image cried. As fast as it happens it ended. There stood in front of them was a little boy with black hair with blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tee and shorts.

"Beelzenef!" Image ran to the boy and hugged him. "Mommy!" The little boy said.

"B-b-beelzenef?" Nekozowa said. Nekozowa didn't understand. Beelzenef didn't turn him before. "I-i-i-i don't u-understand. Why are you human Beelzenef?" Neko-senpai stuttered.

Beelzenef scoffed a him. "You didn't read the box. It says if i found a mommy and daddy i will become human."

_'Oh' _thought Nekozowa.

Beelzenef saw Image's right wrist. He started crying.

"What's wrong Beelzenef, sweetie?" Image pulled Beelzenef into a hug.

"Mom-mom-mommy's hurt. It's all my faullllllttt!. WAHHH!" Beelzenef held Image right wrist to show her very bruised wrist. She winced at the pain. Nekozowa saw injury and started to feel guilty for he was the one who injured her.

"I'm I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-" Neko started saying.

"It's fine, I know your intention were not to hurt me."

"Daddy. Heal her!" Beelzenef said through his tears.

"Okay." Nekozowa walk towards Image and Beelzenef and kneel in front of Image.

"Beelzenef, Please don't cry. My mommy cry too if you cry" Image voice broke as Nekozowa inspected her wrist. 

"Oh-ohkay mommy" Beelzenef tried to stop his tears and succeeded. Nekozowa brought Image wrist to his lips and few ancient words. Image felt Nekozowa soft lips brushed against her skin. Every time his lips hits her skin the pain dulled. Image blushed through the whole thing because this was her first intimate encounter with a boy. She wonder why this strange boy was in a cloak. She wanted to see his face. She didn't know her free hand was un-hooding the strange boy. Nekozowa stopped his work to see why the room has gotten brighter. Image heart raced when her eyes met a pair of blue pools. 

'_So that's where Beelzenef got his eyes'_

Image then saw smoke out of Nekozowa's head.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you smoking? Haruhi! Haruhi! Get a Fire extinguisher!" Haruhi grab the fire extinguisher and throw it at Image. Knowing Haruhi was not athletic, the fire extinguisher was catch by Nekozowa's head. Now he was smoking, bleeding, and unconscious. Image grabbed the fire extinguisher and use it. It didn't work. Now Neko-senpai was covered in fire extinguisher foam,smoking, bleeding and unconscious. 

"Daddy!" Beelzenef cried. he ran over to his daddy and hooded him back. He stopped smoking.

"Oh dear look what I've done!" Image said. "Haruhi help me bring him back to club room" 


End file.
